The new screwed up life of Ciel Phantomhive
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a child that no one understands. But what about the new man taking over his life? "Honey, I know you are left alone a lot, but mommy and daddy are very busy, I'm sorry sweetie. However, I would like you to meet Sebastian. He will be taking good care of you." "Will you stay with me forever?" I looked up at him. "Yes, my lord."
1. Chapter 1

_**The new screwed up life of Ciel Phantomhive**_

Story by: anilove15

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, nor the characters in it, only the OCCs.

Warning: Rated M. Violence, sex, and yoai shota / slightly pedophileic (younger male with much older male)

Note: Sebastian 20 when he came to work for the Phantomhives.

**Chapter 1: Beginning.**

I was born into a rich family in England and, because my Family was of such a high standing, I didn't spend a lot of my time with my family. I had an arranged marriage with a girl named Elizabeth from birth and I spent a little of my childhood getting to know her. When I turned three, my parents brought a man named Sebastian Michaelis into our home.

"_Honey, I know you are left alone a lot, but mommy and daddy are very busy, I'm sorry sweetie. However, I would like you to meet Sebastian. He will be taking good care of you and he will always be with you." Mrs Phantomhive smiled._

He, henceforth, was my caretaker, tutor and guard. My younger self did not understand the true colours of our caretaker, but either way, I hardly think it would have mattered. And so, I soon became extremely fond of him.

"_Sebashion!" the young lord squealed, jumping into the other's arms._

"_Ahh, my Bocchan, look at you, you're a mess." Sebastian tsked._

"_But thaz cause I knue you wud bathe me! I love taking a bath wid Sebashion." Ciel chirped. Sebastian's eyes seemed to darken at these words, but this went unnoticed by the young boy beaming at him._

"_Then let's go clean you up..." Sebastian purred hotly into the boys ear. This caused the boy to shiver a little and a blush to spread across his cheeks._

I didn't notice that Sebastian and I were too close. I also didn't know that what Sebastian did to me was wrong, or that the way he spoke was inappropriate. All I knew was that I loved Sebastian very much and wanted to please him.

"_Sebashion..." Ciel murmured in the bath._

"_What is it my Bocchan?" Sebastian asked kneading soap into the soft, supple skin of the child straddling him._

"_Is soo big..." Ciel gawked at the lower half of the man, as he always does. Sebastian's mind the formulated a plan. 'He knows me well enough now...'_

"_Really? Well this is **nothing** in comparison to how big it could get." Ciel's eyes widened._

"_It can get biggewr!" he squeaked._

"_That's right. Would you like to know how?" Sebastian smiled wickedly._

"_Yeah!" Ciel's head bobbed up at down in a frantic nod. This caused Sebastian to harden slightly and he told his mind to calm down._

"_Then will Bocchan kindly kneel down?" Ciel did as he said and eagerly awaited the next step. "Good... now open your mouth Bocchan." he did so. "Now put you mouth around this part. Sebastian pointed to the tip of his dick. Ciel's small mouth came down and his lips wrapped around the tip of Sebastian's cock gently. Sebastian hissed and forced himself not to buck into Ciel's mouth. "Now gently suck on it." Sebastian said. "Your hands, slide them up and down... yes, just like that... such a good Bocchan..." Sebastian cooed as he stroked the three year old's head. Ciel relished the praise and suck harder. Eventually Sebastian came in his mouth, but Sebastian told him not to panic, and to swallow it down._

When I was five, I went to a proper school, though I was too advanced and started skipping a few of my school years. This made me loose any chance of socialising, as did my attitude. That was fine with me though. Ever since I was three I had a mentality that the only people I needed in life was My parents and Sebastian. Because of this, I grew even fonder of my caretaker and, at the age of six, began to crave an increase of physical contact as well as to have him by my side 24/7.

"_Sebastian, can you sleep with me from now on?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

He didn't seem to mind, however. He even made me crave more physical contact.

"_Sebastian, why do we need sleep without clothes?"_

"_It is much more comfortable that way and I will be there to keep you warm so you don't get a cold." Sebastian answered the confused five year old._

Sebastian, whether he was annoyed by this or not, did not show it, which made my demands of him increased. But he also changed from then. He began to **punish** me if I did something wrong...

"_Bocchan... you were acting quite spoilt in front of the guest today." Sebastian chided._

"_B-but she didn't stop looking at you!" he protested._

"_That's not a good reason to spill her drink all over her dress." Sebastian could barely contain his amusement. "And you refused to apologise. That is very unbecoming of a member of the Phantomhive family. Are you sorry?"_

"_No." he pouted._

"_Oh? Then it seems the young master is being a bad child. Do you know what happens to Bocchans that are bad?"_

"_N-no..." The five year old looked scared. Sebastian smirked devilishly and cornered the poor boy, trapping him to a wall. He picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. He stripped the young boy and beckoned him to the bed. Ciel crawled up the bed to where Sebastian rested his back against the headrest. Sebastian unzipped his pants and pulled down his briefs_

"_Until I release, I am going to slap your bottom. Begin."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The new screwed up life of Ciel Phantomhive**_

Story by: anilove15

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, nor the characters in it, only the OCCs.

Warning: Rated M. Violence, sex, and yoai shota / slightly pedophileic (younger male with much older male)

Note: Sebastian 20 when he came to work for the Phantomhives.

**Chapter 2: Middle.**

When I was eight, I entered high school, Sebastian accompanied me, clearly. (You can't leave an eight year old in a high school alone)I saw people holding hands, as I usually did with Sebastian on outings. Then I saw something that confused my young mind. Two people, one male, the other, female, had their faces pressed together and their lips were touching. This strange event was on my mind even as Sebastian drove me home. This was the result of Sebastian and I's first kiss.

_The car stopped at the house and Sebastian turned to Ciel. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian's unexplained crimson eyes staring at him in worry. Ciel crawled over to his seat and put his thighs on either side of Sebastian's hips. Ciel's small arms wound around his strong neck and he drew their faces close. Sebastian stared at him peculiarly, slightly amused. Then Ciel brought their lips together. The amusement in Sebastian's eyes was erased and replaced with something Ciel did not understand at the time, and the confusion in his eyes turned to knowing. Sebastian pressed back against the soft press and slid his tongue into the small cavern._

I did not understand what was happening, all I knew is that it felt good. Before I knew it, Sebastian had me undressed and in bed, his cloths off up till his briefs. I felt myself lifted on top of him and I eagerly pulled down his briefs and his hardened cock came out to greet me. One of my earliest memories of Sebastian came to mind.

"_Mr... do we haf to?" Ciel asked, a blush coating his cheeks._

"_Yes, and please, call me Sebastian." Sebastian smiled politely as he stripped the boy._

"_B-but Sebashion I-" Sebastian stopped taking off the boy's clothes and sighed._

"_How about if I join you?" he asked._

"_W-weally?" Ciel asked cutely._

"_Yes. I need to make sure you are comfortable afterall."_

"_Yay!" Ciel squealed. Sebastian took off Ciel's underwear and then proceeded to strip himself. When he finally got to his briefs, he looked at Ciel. He then removed them slowly. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of Sebastian's protruding manhood. "Is soo BIG!" Ciel gushed._

"_Mmm-hmm, would you like to touch it?" Ciel nodded his head enthusiastically, eliciting a deep chuckle from Sebastian. Ciel reached out and touched it._

"_Wow..." Ciel breathed._

I came back to reality when I felt Sebastian release in my mouth. I felt a long finger poke at my tight hole, the painted black nail scraping across the rim. I arched my back and moaned.

"_I... It huwts, Mr... Sebashion it huwts!" Ciel moaned in discomfort._

"_Please bare with it a bit longer Bocchan, how am I supposed to clean you otherwise? You must be squeaky clean, inside-" Sebastian's soap coated finger plunged deeper, making Ciel gasp and the gathering tears fall. "-and out." Sebastian's other hand messaged his Bocchan's front gently._

"_Se-Sebashion!"_

…

"_Doesn't it feel better now, ne? Bocchan?"_

"_H-hai..."_

I remembered how when I was five Sebastian added an extra finger in, and when I was six he started sizzoring, and then finally, three fingers were inside me at the age of seven. I suppose it's only natural to have him in next. His tongue always used to sooth me at the end of each penetration.

"_Does this feel good Bocchan? Do you like it?"_

"_Y-ywes!" Ciel mewled in delight._

His cock was finally at my entrance. I felt Sebastian slam himself inside of me. I cried out in pain. It hurt so much. Sebastian waited a few seconds for me to adjust slightly before pulling out and ramming back in, hitting my prostrate each time. From that time on, Sebastian fucked me every night without fail till I passed out. We had done it in every position possible in five days.

"_Se-Sebastian! Oh! Too fast! It's too hard!" Ciel cried out, pain filling his mind as bruises began to coat his hips._

"_Don't worry Bocchan, this is the last time." With one ramming thrust, Ciel screamed as he came and Sebastian filled him with his semen._

_Ciel felt Sabastian start up again. "N-No more! You sai-IYAH!-that WAS THE LAST!" Ciel came once again._

"_Just once more." Sebastian groaned as he pounded into Ciel's tight ass faster. Ciel's mind went foggy as Sebastian's tongue continues to play with his nipple, his teeth teasingly dragging it's sharp edges along the hardened nub._

"_SEBASTIAN!"_

"_Ciel!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: End?**

Finally, when I turned twelve and was helping out in my dad's company. My world began to fall apart. My father and mother came home one night and looked for me. Since the walls were sound proof they didn't hear anything, but the doors were never locked, since Sebastian and I lived alone, there was never a need to lock them.

_The door swung open and they were greeted by the beaming smile of Ciel's parents. Sebastian, reflexively, pulled a sheet over the two of them and then time stood still. Vincent and Rachel stared at them in shock and Ciel's face paled. "Get out." Vincent shook with rage. "Get the fuck out!"_

_Sebastian pulled his pants on and belted it. He saw that Ciel was now wearing his shirt and smiled regretfully at him. He didn't avoid a punch that got him straight in the jaw by his dad. Ciel shrieked and ran for them. My mom, held him back though. "I told you to get. Out." he seethed._

_Sebastian stood his ground though, he would not fall. "Alright. I'll leave." Sebastian said stonily. Ciel chocked back a sob._

"_Sebastian... Sebastian NO!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian headed to the door. He broke out of his mom's hold and clung to Sebastian's naked torso. "You can't leave me!" Sebastian glared icily at Vincent's approaching form, telling him to back off._

_He then turned loving eyes to Ciel as he kneeled down before him. "I love you Bocchan." Sebastian's gaze was dead serious. "But we can't be together."_

"_That's a lie..." Ciel shook with tears, eyes like a dear caught in the headlights. "YOU'RE LYING!" He screamed and struggled out of Sebastian's embrace. "You're lying, you're LYING, YOU'RE-_

"_Ciel." Sebastian snapped. This froze Ciel in mid-rage. "I'm not lying."_

_The fountain turned to a stream as the river of water flowed down his face. He looked and saw how serious Sebastian was. "...I love you... I love you... I love you..." Ciel kissed him softly each time. Sebastian smiled gently at his lover's complete change of mood._

"_Sebastian." There it was, the last moment. "I won't charge you with rape-" Sebastian's eyes widened dramatically. Vincent found he hadn't the heart to. "But I don't want you to go anywhere near my son again. Is that clear!" Sebastian nodded gravely._

"_Crystal." he then turned back to Ciel. "Let go Ciel."_

"_No." Ciel growled, clinging tighter._

_Sebastian sighed in annoyance. 'Well this is not going to end well.' "Excuse me love." Sebastian then picked Ciel up and dumped him on the bed. Taking advantage of the stunned parents, Sebastian ravaged his mouth. He then kissed him softly. "Sayonara. Aishiteru." Sebastian then jumped out of the window and landed with a gentle thud. From three stories high. Ciel raced to the window and braced himself on the rail. Sebastian mouthed three words and then, with one final wave, drove off._

_'Wait for me' _were the words he so selfishly said. But I am his Bocchan, his pet, his **lover**. I would wait till the day I died.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Epilogue.**

From that day onwards I would not care for others. Even my parents, who ceaselessly tried to get a smile out of me failed miserably. My smile belonged to Sebastian. Only to Sebastian. Soon my parents brought up my marriage with Elizabeth. They said that I should marry her when she turned 18. I said that there was a slim chance of that happening. They were curious to know the reason, but I would never give up my secret. It belonged only to Sebastian and I. Then came the happiest day of my life. The day **I** turned 18.

_Ciel and his parents were having dinner with the other guests when the clock stroked midnight. The lights went out and everybody screamed. Ciel felt two arms wrap around him and tears began to fall down his face. He swung himself around and Sebastian slammed their lips together. The lights came on and everyone was in shock. Sebastian had to rip away, allowing Ciel to breathe, otherwise the child would have died. Happily, but still died._

"_Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive." Sebastian said, authority laced through his voice."I remember what you said the day I left and I thank you for letting me off." Sebastian said sincerely. "You may still charge me with it, even though it's a bit late. But you will probably never see your son again after that." Sebastian smirked as Ciel rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but pout at the fact Sebastian was still taller than him by two heads._

"_I had a feeling this would happen." Vincent said. Sebastian then was surrounded by guards. It was Sebastian's turn to role his eyes. He quite literally threw Ciel into the air and Ciel felt himself being carried by a man, he stank of cigarettes. "Finny! Maylene" a young boy joined Sebastian in beating up all the security guards while a girl used two pistols and shot the weapons out of each guard's hands._

"_We'll visit you when you least expect it." Sebastian assured-?- the parents and left with the others._

"_... Our son was kidnapped." Rachel murmured._

"_I'd hardly call that kidnapping." Vincent growled._

"_Well, you definitely hired the best bodyguard for our son." Rachel pointed out. Vincent just sighed and he and his wife tried to calm down their guests. Elizabeth broke down in tears and everyone else was just in shock._

"Bocchan... what _are_ you doing." I spun around and looked up at Sebastian.

"Was I speaking out loud?"

"I'd rather call it Narrating." Sebastian mused.

"I was just thinking about the past..." I blushed and looked away.

"Well that is reasonable, seeing as you are about to see your parents after so long." Sebastian nodded, wrapping his arms around me.

"Sebastian." I muttered.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I will be your's forever."

"I know."

"Will you stay with me forever?" I looked up at him.

He smiled slightly and kneeled before me. "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
